The Only One Who Matters
by itchypuppy
Summary: James is taken captive by a familiar character. Can Jessie conquer her fears and save him. My very first Rocketshippy story.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Authors note:  Yes its' a Rocketshippy fic, my very first one too.  Most of this story isn't really that bad, but there is some cursing and some dark parts near the end, so that's why I put it as an R rated story so no one would get mad at me.  I haven't written fanfictions for almost 3 years, so I'm a little rusty.  Also I am quite aware that I might make a few grammatical errors so please don't harass me about it.  Any way thanks for choosing to read my story and I hope you enjoy it.

Time frame:  This story takes place after they have entered the houen region.  If you haven't seen the episode "Holy Matrimony!"(It's from the very first season) you might be a little confused.  Sorry.

************************************************************************

The Only One Who Matters

By, 

Ninee

"I don't get it, what did we do this time?"  Meowth sighed.  They had been flying over a small forest, when out of no where Ash's Taillow popped another hole in their recently repaired Meowth balloon.  The sun was starting to set and they were setting up their campsite for the night.

"I don't know we haven't tried to take any of their Pokemon in weeks."  James moaned as he spread out their sleeping bags.  He started going though his bags to see if he could find any food for dinner.  "Hey Jess, do you have any eat, I'm hungry?" he asked as he closed his bag.  James got no response.  He looked up and noticed that Jessie was not in the area.  "Hey Meowth, did you know where Jessie went off too?"  He asked looking around for her. 

"She's getting some firewood but she'd better get back soon, Meowth is starving over here."  Meowth said rubbing his growling stomach. 

"I hope she's got some food hidden some where, because I can't find any thing."  James groaned holding his stomach.  He sat down on his sleeping bag to wait for Jessie to get back.  The sun had already set when Jessie came into the campsite with an arm full of wood.

 "Finally, Meowth is famished."  Meowth growled running over to help start the fire.  "So what's on the menu for tonight Jess?"  Meowth asked looking up at her.

"Whatever James has got."  Jessie sighed sitting by the fire.  She pulled her knees up to her chest and folded her arms around them and stared into the fire. 

"But he's got nothing."  Meowth whined going over to James.

"Then were eating nothing!"  Jessie snapped at him glaring furiously at them.  "It's not my fault that you two eat a weeks worth of food in one day."  She yelled turning back to the fire.

James looked at her confused.  "It's not our fault.  You eat just as much as we do when there's food around."  James argued.  _'She's never this snappy.'_ James thought looking sadly at her.

She didn't respond, she just continued to watch the fire.  "She's going nuts, and I'm going to bed." Meowth yawned as he curled up on his blanket.  

James couldn't blame him.  Jessie had been mopping around for about a week and not talking to anyone, but as soon as they talked to her so would bite their head off.  James just didn't understand what was going on.  Nothing had really happened in the last week so he couldn't figure out what was irritating her so much.

"Are you feeling ok Jess?"  James asked as he got up and sat next to her.

_'Why won't he just leave me be?'_ Jessie asked herself.  "Yeah I feel fine." Jessie answered in an angry tone.  _'There I answered your question, no leave me alone.'_ Jessie thought as she rested her head on her knees. 

"Are you sure, you've been acting really strange lately?" James asked looking at her hoping that she would tell him what was on her mind.

_'Strange?  I haven't been acting strange, have I?'_  Jessie asked herself as she looked up at him.  The firelight was dancing across his face, making his emerald eyes glow.  _'He so cute.  Wait, no, not cute, adorable, no I mean gorgeous.  No, oh why can't I stop thinking about him.' _Jessie thought as she forced herself to look back at the fire.  "I'm fine."  She answered firmly.

"You've seemed very irritated lately, are you sure there's nothing bothering you?"  James asked desperately trying to get her to talk to him.  

"The only thing that is bothering me is why you won't leave me alone!" Jessie yelled as she furiously stood up.  _'I've got to get away for a minute.' _Jessie thought as she began to walk away from the campsite.

"Wait, was it something I said?" James asked grabbing her arm to stop her.  She turned around and looked at him angrily.  "Jess what's wrong."  He pleaded.  She whipped her arm away from his grasp and stormed off.

"Meowth told yeah, she's going nuts."  Meowth commented.  He had been watching them the whole time.  

James returned to his seat by fire.  "She's been getting worse everyday, something is really bothering her, I wondering what it is."  James asked he was now gazing into fire.

"Who knows, besides she's always getting into her moods."  Meowth yawned.  

"Yeah but she has never been this bad before." James sighed.  _'I wonder if it was something I did.'_  James thought as he tossed another piece of wood on the fire.

"Oh don't worry about it."  Meowth said as he closed his eyes.

"But she's my best friend, and I worry about her." He said softly as he looked up at the sky and wondered if he should go find her.

************************************************************************

"What's wrong with me?"  Jessie asked herself angrily as she walked thought the woods.  "He's always been with me.  So why am I now being affected by him?  Then again, I guess he's always been on my mind, I've just never thought so much about him."  Jessie had begun to calm down.  _'I've just been repressing these feeling for so long there starting to get to me.  But I can't tell him how I feel, he's my partner.  And what if he doesn't feel the same, I don't want to lose our friendship because of my stupid emotions.'_  She thought as stopped for a moment and look up at the sky.  "I'm supposed to be strong; why am I feeling such a weak emotion.  Love has hurt me before and I said that I would never let it hurt me again.  So why can't I stop feeling it?"  She asked herself with tears in her eye.  _'I've just got to ignore it.'_ She thought as she fiercely whipped the tears from her eye.  She turned to head back to the campsite trying desperately to hide the pain she felt in her heart.

************************************************************************

"It's getting late, maybe I should look for her." James whispered as he tossed the last piece of wood on the fire.   He looked over at Meowth; he had fallen asleep hours ago.  _'What if she gets mad at me again?  I wish she would just tell me what's bothering her.  I might not be able to make it better, but at least I can try to comfort her.'_ He thought looking back at the fire.  "She'd never let me any way.  She would just hit me and never talk to me again." James sighed shutting his eyes and imaging holding Jessie.  _'Maybe if I told her I care about her she would be nicer, maybe she would even love me back.'_ James argued with himself.  "That would never happen.  How could she care about goof like me?" He moaned softly.  _'I can dream can't __I.__'_ he thought opening his eyes.  

"Ok it's getting too late now.  I'm going to go look for her." James said getting up to follow the same path Jessie did when she left hours ago.   He didn't have to go far.  As soon as he got away from the fire light he could see her shadowy figure walking towards him.  "I was just starting to look for you."  James smiled as she walked by him.  

"Why did you wait up, you should be sleeping?"  Jessie said as she pushing by him and walking towards her sleeping bad.

"You could at least thank me.  We are partners and were supposed to watch out for each other." James said as he walked by her to get into his own sleeping bag.

"Sorry, I didn't know that I was 'supposed' to care." Jessie said sarcastically.  She fell into her sleeping bag and turned away from him.

James was crushed.  He looked as though he was going to burst out in tears, but he just shook his head and lay down.  "Goodnight Jess." James said sheepishly.  

_'I'm so sorry James.'_ She thought as a single tear slowly slid down her regretful face.

************************************************************************

"Alright their finally asleep." A shadowy figure informed her group.  "Vileplume, use your leach seed to restrain that tramp."  The figure ordered her Pokemon to attack Jessie.  

"Oh what…."  Meowth yawned.  He looked and saw that a Pokemon was attacking Jessie.  _'Meowth is out of here.'_ He thought as he quietly ran to hide up a tree.   

"What... What's going on?" Jessie yelled as she awoke to the Pokemon's attack.  She couldn't see the attacker or her Pokemon.  

"Now use leach seed on him."  The figure pointed to James.  He had just starting waking up when he was retrained.  

"What's going on?"  He cried looking up at his attacker.  "Oh no, help its Jess…" He tried to call for help but he was gagged.

"It's Jessebelle!" Meowth hissed quietly making sure no one saw him.

"Let me go, what are you doing?"  Jessie asked panicking.

"Sleep Power." The figure instructed her Pokemon.  "Say bye-bye, slut." The figure laughed walking away from the campsite, dragging James along behind her.  

Jessie struggled to free herself from the restraints but the sleep power defeated her.  Meowth too was overcome by the poison and fell out of the tree and landed on James's bed.

************************************************************************

"Oh what happened…?"  Jessie yawned waking up from her drug induced sleep.  She soon realized that she was still tied up.  "James…" She yelled as she tried to kick his sleeping bag with her tied legs.

"What… where… Meowth's head hurts."  Meowth whined as he sat up in James's sleeping bag rubbing his eyes.

"Meowth, cut me lose." Jessie ordered him.

"Ok, ok, give me a sec to get my head together."  Meowth said holding his head.  He opened his eyes, took one look at Jessie and remembered the events of that night.  "Jellebelle!"  Meowth cried.  

"What do you mean?" Jessie questioned as Meowth furry swiped the vines away from her.

"That was her last night."  Meowth cried.

"That's imposable; she doesn't live any where near here?"  Jessie questioned as she sat up.  "How could she have found use out here?"  

"I don't know, but that's who attacked us and took James." Meowth said pointing at the empty sleeping bag.

"No, she took James.  Why?" Jessie yelled holding her head.  She tried to remember what had happened last night.

"Why do you think?  She's still trying to get him to marry her."  Meowth commented.

"We have to get him back.  He can't marry Jessebelle." Jessie said quietly.  

"What's it matter, maybe he'll like being married to her.  He'll be rich, and have his growlithe back." Meowth asked.  He stared questionably at Jessie.  

"But Jessebelle beats him, and yells at him, not to mention he absolutely hates her."  Jessie sighed.  "Besides, I…"  Jessie stopped herself hoping Meowth didn't notice that last part.

_'Why would she care about what happens to him, unless… oh boy Jessie do I have you caught now._'  Meowth began to smile realizing what Jessie was hiding.  "But Jess, what's it matter, so what.  It's not like it affects you in any way."  Meowth smiled.

"But he hates her; he shouldn't have to marry someone he can't stand to be with."  Jessie looked strangely at Meowth.

"Since when do you care about what happens to James?  Unless you really do care about him."  Meowth started laughing.  He had her now.

"I don't" Jessie said getting defense.

"You do."

"I don't"

"Oh yes you do."

"Oh on I don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"So you really love that goofball."  Meowth smiled crossing his arms.

"No I certainly do not." Jessie argued.  But it was useless; her face was just as red as her hair.

"Yeah, that's why you're blushing so bad.  It's ok.  I think it's cute." Meowth giggled.

"Are you done?"  Jessie yelled at him and trying to regain herself.

"Yes, that's all I wanted to know."  Meowth said proudly.

"Ok 'Mr. Smarty cat' where did she take him?"  Jessie asked him.  She started changing out of her 'Team Rocket' uniform and into normal street clothes and sneakers.  

"I don't know I was hit by the sleeping power too.  I just saw her drag him off in that direction." Meowth said pointing in the direction he saw them leave.  "What's up with the new clothes?" Meowth asked.

"I don't want to be recognized.  I though even you could figure that out."  Jessie said getting up.  "Stay here and fix the balloon.  I'll be back."  Jessie said as she started running down the path.  

"What are you going to do?"  Meowth called to her.

"Get my partner back." Jessie smiled back to him.

"She won't admit it be she really like him." Meowth laughed as he watched Jessie run out of sight.

************************************************************************

It was a beautiful countryside, trees in full bloom of, a field of flowers as far as the eyes can see, a charming cottage sat atop a hill, and a stunning river ran across the landscape with chairs and a podium set up along side of it.  "Hell, so this is what hell is." James cried.  He was in a full tuxedo and a spectacular ball chain hanging to his foot.  

"Oh come now James dear.  It's not all that bad." It was his mother and father coming to him.

"How could you do this to me?  Don't you understand that I hate Jessebelle?"  James pleaded with his parents.

"You two are so perfect for each other."  James's father said fixing James's bow tie.

"Don't see, I ran away from home, twice!  Doesn't that mean any thing to you?"  James cried pulling away from his father.

"Of course it does, why do you think we bought you a bigger chain?"  His father commented.

"This is ridiculous.  I can't believe you're my parents."  James yelled.

"James please, we know what's best for your dear."  His mother said.  "No son of ours is going to be seen hang out with sluts his whole life."  His mother argued.

"What… what are you talking about?" James questioned, looking strangely at his parents.

"That girl you were with when we last saw you.  You know the one that was dressed in black.  We aren't going to let you hang out with tramps like that."  His father cut in.

"Listen to you father.  That 'thing', if you could even call it a girl, is not good enough for our son."  His mother agreed with his father.

"Take that back!  Jessie is not a slut or a tramp; she's more of a girl than Jessebelle will ever be." James said getting very enraged at his parents.  He tried to run away, but the ball chain prevented him from moving.  His parents just looked at him and smiled.

"I told you he couldn't pull that ball, it's too heavy for him."  James's father laughed.

"Oh don't worry son, Jessebelle will get some mussels on you."  James's mother said as they walked away, leaving their son in tears.

************************************************************************

"I can't believe they didn't even try to cover their tire tracks.  How dumb do they think I am?"  Jessie commented as she ran along tire tracks left by Jellebelle's get away limo.  She soon approached a grassy field filled with expensive cars.  _'I guess this is the place.'  _Jessie thought as she ran from car to car, hiding behind them so no one saw her.  She came up to a cluster of tents, but one stood out from the others.  It was big and pink and had Vileplume images painted on it.  Jessie peeked under the fabric and saw Jessebelle and her Vileplume.  Both were fully dressed in long white dresses.  Jessie watched as a servant entered the tent, she listened for any information about where James might be.

"We can't get Master James's Growlie to where his Tuxedo."  He said.

"That's fine.  I didn't want that mongrel mutt at my wedding any way."  Jessebelle said.  "Just tie him up so he can't ruin the ceremony."  She whined.

"Yes Madam."  The servant said as he bowed his head and left.

"If I can find Growlie he can help me." Jessie whispered as she followed the servant to another tent.  Inside the servant placed a chain around the growlithe neck.  She watched him leave and as soon as he was out of site Jessie slowly clawed under the fabric to sneak in.  Growlie looked up thrilled to see her.  

"Alright Growlie…  I'm glad to see you too."  Jessie laughed as he covered her with puppy kisses.  "Have you seen James?" She asked the growlithe as she loosened the chain and worked it off of his head.  He just shook his head in a 'no' greaser.  "Will you help me find him?"  She asked.  Of course Growlie shook his head 'yes'.  "Ok we just have to be quite and try to not be seen."  Jessie said as she lifted the corner of the tent to slip out.  

They ran back to Jessebelle's tent.  She was gone.  "They must be starting the wedding now." Jessie whispered to Growlie.  Growlie sniffed the ground, getting the sent of a very strong perfume.  He looked up a Jessie, she nodded and he followed the sent with Jessie behind him.  The sent soon led them to the back of the creamery.  She saw James and Jessie's heart stopped.  He had a ball chain attached to his foot and Jessebelle had her whip wrapped around his shoulders.  It was enough to make her sick.  "We have to get him out of there." Jessie whispered to Growlie but he was gone.  "Growlie?" Jessie whispered trying to find him.  

"grolith" Growlie growled softly to get Jessie's attention.  He was under a table, pawing at a rope that was holding chandelier up over the aisle.  "Unbelievable…"  Jessie sighed.  _'Why one earth would they need a chandelier in the middle of a forest?'_ Jessie asked herself.  "Ok here's what were going to do." Jessie chuckled at her idea.  "You bite that rope to make the chandelier fall.  That will get everyone's attention.  Meanwhile, I'll swim though the water over to James, pick the lock off of his restraints and we'll make a run for it."  Jessie whispered as both she and Growlie shook their heads.  "Ok not my best plan but it will work, ok Growlie do you stuff." 

************************************************************************

_'I can't believe this is happening…'_  James cried.  He was sobbing uncontrollable at the altar.  

"James dear, will you please shut up." Jessebelle whispered furiously.  But he didn't listen.  He could not control himself.  "Oh shut up!" Jessebelle finally screamed at him.

_Bang!!!_

"What the hell was that?"  Jessebelle cried as she turned around to see the chandelier smash on the ground.  "That was a family heirloom it's irreplaceable."  Jessebelle screamed as she ran over to the pile of glass.  She began yelling at all the servants.  Everyone huddle around her to consul her.

"I'm expected to live with that woman?" James cried looking down at the ground.

"That is not a woman." 

"Who's there?" James whimpered looking around to find who had said that.  

"Who else would come to this snob convection to save you butt?"  Jessie joked as she emerged from the coast of the river.

"Jessie!  I can't believe you found me!" James squealed softly.

"You can thank me later."  Jessie whispered as she began to pick the lock that was holding James's foot to the ball chain.

"That tramp is back!  Somebody stop her!" Jessebelle screamed as she saw Jessie working the lock on James foot.

"Shit." was all Jessie had time to say before she was tackled by a group of servants.  

"Let her go!" James pleaded trying to free Jessie, despite the fact that couldn't move.

"Get her on her feet."  Jessebelle commanded the servants.  It took four strong men to stop Jessie from squirming free.  "In case you haven't noticed, I'm in charge around here.  Get out of here, and forget all about James here."  Jessebelle sneered as she wrapped her arms around James's neck.

"You, Get off of him!" Jessie growled attempting to jump her.  "I'll beat the shit out of you if you touch him again." Jessie threatened.

"Really?" Jessebelle questioned menacingly.  "Gag that whore's mouth and tie her up." Jessebelle commanded the servants.  

"Leave her alone." James pleaded.

"Now James it's not proper to beg." Jessebelle corrected him.  "Get the largest ball chain you can find and strap it to her."  Jessebelle ordered.  

"Let her go." James continued to beg.

"Well James, since you value her safety so much, I have a deal for you."  Jessebelle began as the servants attached a large ball chain to Jessie's leg.  "You stop sniveling and she might not die."  Jessebelle looked at James tormenting him.  

"Don't hurt her." James pleaded looking into Jessie's eyes.  She just stared back so boldly, as if she wanted Jessebelle to try to take her out.  

"Hang her up to the same rope the chandelier was on."  Jessebelle commanded.  She turned to James and gave him a lethal look.  "She's going to be our new chandelier James."  James looked into Jessebelle's eye, he was pleading that she would let Jessie go. 

"She hooked up securely Madam.  And we found Master James's Growlie hiding under the tables so we locked him in the cottage."  A servant informed Jessebelle.

"Good, I despise that mutt." Jessebelle hissed. "Now dangle her over the river, and make sure it's over deep part." Jessebelle looked back at James.  "So is she a good swimmer?"  Jessebelle chuckled.  James was speechless.  He couldn't believe that he could do nothing to stop her.  He kept staring into Jessie's eyes, which never changed from her daring look.

"So what will it be James dear?"  Jessebelle questioned.  James had managed to stop his eyes from watering, but his voice was still wispy.

"Just don't hurt her."  James sorrowfully agreed.  

"What a girl!" James's father applauder her ability to control the situation.  

"She's just so perfect for our James."  James's mother added.  Jessebelle smiled at them and turned back to James.  He had begun to cry again. 

"Stop it now James dear or your slut gets to go swimming." Jessebelle threaten him.  He couldn't stop looking at Jessie.  So was so calm facing what could be her death.  It hurt him so much to see her like that and he just could not stop crying for her.

Jellebelle looked at Jessie angrily.  She couldn't get James to forget about her and stop crying.  Jellebelle clenched her fist in anger and turned to James.  "Drop her." She issued the command with no shame in her eyes.

"Jessie, No!" James shrieked as he watched his Jessie fall into the murky water, ripping her out of his life.  He fell to ground desperately trying to clawing to the waters edge.  For what seemed like hours James struggled to get free, and save the girl he loved.  Jessebelle could only laugh at her faience actions; the whole party was pleased at the outcome of the event.  

Maybe it was the laughing of his family tormenting him, or maybe it was desire to save the woman he cared so much for, or maybe it was just the fact that Jessie's pins were still imbedded in the chains key hole, whatever it was James suddenly found the strength to break his leg out of the chains and dive into the water.  

He saw her body swaying with the currant on the rivers bottom.  Her beautiful azure eyes were closed tightly.  _'Hang on Jess.  Please just hang on.'_ He pleaded.  He reached down and clamped his arm around her.  He desperately tried to move her, but the ball chain was holding her down.  _'I have to save you; I cannot go on living if you die.'_ James looked up and saw an arm reaching down to him.  He wrapped an arm around Jessie and grabbed the hand that reach down to him.  His chest began to tighten, his lunges were begging for air.  _'If they can't pull us up then we both die, but I'm not leaving you Jessie.'_ James slightly promised her.  A chain of servants slowly managed to pull James up to the waters edge.  

James was gasping for air as he struggled to pull Jessie out of the water and into his arms.  He removed her bounds and cradled her in his arms and began shacking Jessie trying to get her to come back to life.  "Come on Jess, wake up, breath, do something." James sobbed over her wet body.  

"I warned you James.  You could have saved her, but you had to keep acting like a baby."  Jessebelle toyed with him.  "Not that it would have mattered, I would have had her killed after the wedding anyway.  Come on get off the ground it's time to get this wedding started."  Jessebelle laughed reaching down to pull James up.  

James couldn't take his eyes off of Jessie's face.  Her expression had not changed, she still looked so fearless.  Jessebelle was getting frustrated with James.  She wrapped her hand around his face and forced him to look at her.  James looked up at her with mourning; his once gentle green eyes had become dark and depressed.  

As if on command, as soon as James's eyes were taken away from Jessie's lifeless body, her eyes snapped opened and locked on Jessebelle.  Jessebelle's eyes widened as she saw a pair of sapphire eyes take focus on her from behind James's head.  Jessie reached down to the ground and clutched a hand full of mud.  Jessebelle released James's face just as Jessie lightly tossed the wet earth at Jessebelle's white dress, causing her to scream as if she were in pain.

James just stared blankly at Jessebelle not fully understanding what was going on.  Then he felt it, a small hand lightly touch his chest.  He looked down and saw Jessie staring tenderly up at him.

"Jess are you ok?" James questioned as he ran his hand down her face and into her moist hair.

_'What am I doing?  I can't be showing weakness.  I have to be strong.'_ Jessie screamed in her head.  "Of course I am." Jessie said as her face hardened.  She brutally pushed herself from his grasp.  _'I can't do this; I can't let my emotions take over.  He's my partner, not my lover.'_ Jessie commanded herself as she tried to stand up.  She stumbled and fell back to the ground next to James.  Even though she was free from her restraints, her throbbing head would not allow her to move.

"Jess your hurt." James said looking at her weary face.

"I'm fine; I just need to sit for a minute and get my head together." Jessie whispered as she held her head.

"This is awful; I can't be seen wearing this dress, it's ruined.  I need a new one." Jessebelle cried running back to the cottage.  Everyone followed her up to the house to wait for the wedding to start again.  Only the servants remained.  

"Well, you've only delayed the creamery."  James's father growled walking over to Jessie and James.  "Get back to the house and get changed." He ordered looking down at his dripping wet son.  "And take that garbage with you." He pointed to Jessie.  

James looked sorrowfully down at Jessie as he stood up.  _'She hurt.'_ James thought to himself.  "Come on Jess." He extended his arm down to her.

"I can't." Jessie looked up at him with pain evident on her face.

"Here, let me help." James knelt down to her.  He wrapped one of her arms around his neck and wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her to stand.  

_'I can't show a weakness, what am I doing?'_ Jessie argued with herself.  But the pain that pulsed over her head was to extreme for her to hide.  "Thanks." She had no choice but to except his help.  They slowly made their way back to the house, with James's parents following closely behind them.

His parents lead them into the house and into a room so James could get changed.  It was a small room and only had a few folding chairs and a full sofa sitting in the middle of the floor.  "I'll send a servant to get you a new suite." James's mother said as they walked out of the room, locking the door behind them.

************************************************************************

"Shall we break her?" James's father whispered to his wife once they were alone.

"Is it worth it?  I mean are you going to want to touch that slut." James mother responded.

"Why not?  And I'll be able to teach James a thing or two about woman.  Then we will be able to dispose of that tramp." He smiled sinisterly.

************************************************************************

"Do you need any thing else Master James?" a servant asked him.  He had brought towels so James could get dry and a new suite.

"Could you get me some clean clothes for Jessie?" James asked pointing at a still soaked Jessie.

"Of course." He responded leaving the room.

"I don't need new clothes." Jessie argued.  

"You're sopping wet."  James said handing Jessie a towel.  "How are you feeling?"  James asked pulling a chair next to her.

"Much better."  Jessie said as she ran the towel through her hair.  "My head was still spinning from the fall, but it's much better now."  Jessie turning to James.  He was staring affectionately at her.  "What?" Jessie questioned as she began to blush.

"Oh, nothing." James turned away bashfully.  He felt so awkward that Jessie caught him staring at her.  Both of them just sat there staring at the floor, to nervous to move.

"Here are the clothes you asked for." The servant walked in breaking the silence.  

"Thanks."  James said taking the clothes from him.  "I'll be right outside the door if you need me."  He said walking out.

"Here you go Jess." James whimpered handing the clothes to her.

"Thanks." Jessie said softly taking the clothes from him.  She looked strangely up at him.  He just stood there smiling at her.  "Are you going to give me some privacy or what?" Jessie asked giving him a stern look.

"Sorry…sorry…" James turned away glowing red.  "I'll be over here getting changed." James said.  They both walk over to the opposite side of the room.  _'Ok, calm down.  We've changed clothes in the same room a thousands time before, just relax.'_ James coached himself.  "Just look at the wall." James told himself as he began to change.

_'These are the best clothes they could give me?'_ Jessie moaned as she finished getting changed.  They gave her a plain tan long sleeve shirt with a pair of black jeans.  She turned around to see if James was done.  She saw him still struggling with his suite.  He only had his boxers on and a white dress shirt.  _'That's so cute.' _Jessie giggled to herself.  Then her eyes meet with a pair of uncomfortable green ones.  James had caught her starting at him.  "Sorry…" Jessie whimpered as she whipped her head around to stare at the floor.  _'Dam, how could I let my emotions take over again?'_ Jessie scolded herself.

_'Why was she looking at me like that?'_ James wondered as he tried to relax and stop blushing.  "Ok I'm done." James said as he finished getting dressed.  

Jessie turned around and smiled.  "You know you look pretty good in a suite." She snickered as she sat on the sofa.

"Master James.  We need your assistance with Growlie." The servant said as he knocked on the door.

"Ok coming." James responded.  "I'll be right back." He said turning to leave.  

"James." Jessie stopped him.  He looked back at her questionable.  "We have to get out of here." Jessie whispered looking toward the window.  

"I've tried it already; all the windows are bolted shut we'll have to find another way out.  But I can't leave Growlie again so I'll be right back.  But for the meantime just do whatever they say ok.  Please don't make any more trouble." James pleaded to her.

"Ok, but hurry up, I don't want to spend another minute here." Jessie sighed.

"Me either." James said as he opened the door and left.

************************************************************************

"Keep James busy as long as you can." James's mother instructed a servant as she walked over to the room that Jessie was locked in.  She slowly opened the door and saw Jessie sitting on the sofa waiting patiently.

"You know you can never have him." James's mother said as she shut the door and locked it.

"What do you want?" Jessie asked harshly looking towards her.  

"Your just garbage that won't disappear." James's mother continued as she walked over to Jessie.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked looking at her curiously.

"He's too good for a tramp like you." She continued walking towards Jessie.

"Leave me al…" Jessie was cut off.

"Your disgusting, whore that belongs in the trash.  You not worthy enough to even be acquainted with him." She was now in Jessie face.  

_'Well she is right about that, he deserves a partner that's stronger that me.  I can't even control my emotions.'_ Jessie thought as she sat there receiving his mothers insults.  She wanted so bad to hit her, but it was James's mother and she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"You're a slut that is holding him back.  He deserves someone that will treat him right.  You're a whore that is rotten in his life." She went on.  She could see tears beginning to swell up in Jessie's eyes.  She was finally starting to get to her.

"You're a tramp, a whore, a beggar, and a slut all rolled up into pile of festering garbage.  You don't even deserve to be alive." She finally had Jessie sobbing.

_'She's right.'_ Jessie sobbed.  _'And I love him, that even worse.  He should have never met me.  I'm the worst thing in his life.  That's why it hurts me so much to love him.'_  His mother had given Jessie a reason to why she was so fearful of her love.  Jessie began crying harder as she fell to the floor and curled up behind the sofa.

James's mother smiled happily at Jessie's weeping.  She started walk to the door.  "There only one use for you." She sneered as she walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.

"What could I possible be good for?" Jessie cried.

"Sex of course." Jessie looked up and saw a figure emerge from the corner of the room.  "What else is a whore good for?" It was James father.  He stood over Jessie and pulled a pistol from his jacket.  

"What do you want?" Jessie sobbed looking helpless up at him.

"Shut up." He said pointing the gun at her head.  Jessie forced herself to stop crying, but she was still terrified.  

"Don't make a sound, don't move, and don't struggle." He said as he lowered himself over her.  Jessie tears streamed down her face as he unwrapped her body from the ball that she had formed and laid her out on her back.  "I'm going to enjoy this.  You've been such an annoyance to my family.  Now I'll get my revenge."  He breathed as he slowly slid his hands under her shirt and removed it.

************************************************************************

"I don't know what they needed my help with.  There was nothing wrong." James asked Growlie as he returned to the room he had left Jessie in.  He saw his mother leaving the room.  "Did you need something?" James asked her as she locked the door.  

"Oh nothing dear." She said as she motioned for a servant to let James back into the room.  "Just taking care of some loose ends.  Jessebelle said she'll be ready in half an hour, so you'd better get rid of that trash before she does."

"Jessie is not trash." James said in defense. 

"Oh just face facts son and forget about her.  She a tramp that has been taking you for a ride." She said as she left.

_'I'll never forget about her.'_ James promised himself as he turned back to the servant.  He opened the door and let James in.

At first James saw nothing.  "Jessie?" James called for her as the door closed behind him and the latch locked.  

"Oh James.  I'm glad your here." His father called to him.  

"Dad?" James asked looking for him.  "What are you doing in here?"  He asked as he saw his father's feet sticking out from behind the sofa.

James gasped at the scene that lay before him.  Jessie lay there helplessly with only a bra on and a gun to her head.   Tears flowed down her face and her eyes were full of terror.  The gun was held by his father and his free hand was roaming unbound over Jessie's chest.  James just stood there in a state of complete shock.  

"Come down here son and let me show how to handle a woman." His father smiled as he motioned for James to join him.

James froze.  He could not believe what he was seeing or hearing.

"Come on James don't be shy.  She won't bite anymore." He laughed looking down ruthlessly at Jessie.

"Get the hell off her." James finally snapped out of his dazed state.  He grabbed his father by his shoulders and violently pushed him off of Jessie causing him to lose the gun.  James fell to his knees and stared blankly down at Jessie.  She remained motionless, staring helplessly up at the ceiling.  Growlie jump in front of James's father and became defensive, growling at every move he made.

"What's wrong James; this is what sluts are for." His father argued as he rose to his feet.

"What's wrong with me!  What's wrong with you, how could you do this?" James cried.  He took off his suite jacket and laid it across Jessie.

"You'll never be a real man James.  You're too soft." His dad replied angrily as he began to leave the room.  "Jessebelle will make some sort of a man out of you." He yelled slamming the door behind him.

James shudder as the door slammed shut.  He looked down at Jessie; it was enough to make him sick.  "Jessie, are you ok?" James cried.  She didn't respond.  "Jess what happened?" James whimpered.  She still didn't respond to him.  She just lay there silently sobbing, her eyes still full of horror.  She looked as if her mind was gone and all that was left was her empty body.  Growlie nudged at her hand and began licking it trying to help.  James started to break down crying.  He lay down next to Jessie and began stroking her pale face.  "Come on Jess, snap out of it." James cried.  Her face fell to the side to meet his teary eyes.  Her eyes looked as though she was pleading for help but she made no sound.  "Oh Jess." James sobbed as he pulled her to him and buried his head in her soft hair.  _'I should have never left her alone.  I knew that they wanted to hurt her.  I should have known you would not have been safe.'_ James cried holding her tighter.  

Minutes later Growlie began nudging James's head.  He looked up at him.  Growlie had found Jessie's tan shirt and was trying to give it to James.  "Thanks" James sighed trying to compose himself.  _'I have try and be strong, for Jessie.'_ He helped Jessie sit up and put the shirt back on.  "Oh Jess, you have to snap out of it." James continued to beg her.  But she remained shut down.  "We have to get out of here." James cried looking towards Growlie.

************************************************************************

"James dear, it's time." James's mother called as she knocked on the door.

"Just as sec." James called back.  He looked around the room trying to find a why to get out.  He looked at the window remembering that it was bolted shut.  "I have an idea."  He whispered to Growlie.  He pulled one of Jessie's pokeballs from her belt.  "Come on out Seviper."  He said quietly throwing the pokeball.  The snake Pokemon looked questionably at its trainer.  "Please help us escape, use your toxic attack on the window." James asked.  He obeyed James and spit his poison at the window.  "Thank you, return." James asked.  He returned the pokeball to Jessie's belt.  "Ok Growlie, use take down to break the window, and be ready to run." James ordered as he picked up Jessie and cradled her in his arms.

"Come on James dear.  You can't avoid me any longer." Jessebelle called as she opened the door.  "What are you doing?" Jessebelle screamed.

James didn't dare look back.  Growlie smashed throw the warped window with James following closely behind.

"Their getting away." James's mother yelled.

"James, you won't get away from me this time." Jessebelle swore.  She pulled her wedding dress over her head, revealing her leather outfit.  "I had a feeling he'd run." She hissed cracking her whip on the floor.  "Let's go Vileplume." Jessebelle called to her Pokemon as they headed out in full pursuit.

************************************************************************

James ran back towards the forest where they had camped out the night before.   "We should almost be there." James said looking around trying to find his way.  Growlie kept his nose to the ground, trying to help.  "Meowth?" James called trying to find him.  Growlie gave a small bark and motioned down a familiar path.  "Lead the way." James asked him.  James could now hear rustling of leaves and the footsteps of his pursuers.  _'Where is it?'_ James screamed in his head as he ran down the path.  Suddenly he heard a snapping sound in the air.  He felt a cold cord securely wrap around his foot as the ground move out from under his feet.  He fell to the ground hard, dropping Jessie's motionless body.

"And just where do you think your going?" Jessebelle shouted down to him.  She whipped his body around and pulled him closer to her, then cracked the whip off of his leg.  "I can't believe you would rather run off with that tramp than stay here with me." Jessebelle hissed furiously.  "I'll teach you your place." She declared as she raised her whip into the air.  She came down hard and cracked it on his shoulder, causing it to bleed immediately. 

James winced in pain and looked up at his fate as Jessebelle prepared for another assault.  "No." James whimpered as he cringed for the next attack.  He heard the whip crack, but didn't feel any pain.  He looked up nervously.  "Jessie?" James cried looking up stunned.  Jessie was standing with her back to him.  She held the violent end of the whip in her hand.  Blood dripped from her fist as she seized control of the weapon.  

"You bitch!" Jessebelle hissed as she struggled to snap the whip out of Jessie's hand.

Jessie didn't utter a sound.  She looked furiously into Jessebelle's eyes.  She clenched the whip tighter as she thrashed the weapon out of Jessebelle's grasp.  Jessie just stared at her, breathing deeply with anger.  "How do you like it?" Jessie growled as she snapped the whip on the ground in fount of Jessebelle's feet.

Jessebelle face went from being harsh and controlling to horrified and stunned.  "She's beating me." Jessebelle wailed as she turned and ran, screaming in terror.

James stared up a Jessie stunned to see her awake, he could not believe his eyes.  Jessie, his Jessie save him from a fate worse than death, he was too dazed to move.

Jessie looked down to the ground.  She saw the whip in her hand and blood trickling down from her hand.  She looked back toward the direction that Jessebelle ran off in.  Jessie took a deep breath of air, dropped the weapon and fell to her knees next to James.

James looked over at her as he slowly came out of his daze.  Her eyes were fixed, staring into the forest.  "Jessie, are you ok?" James as he reached his hand out to rest it on her shoulder.  On his contact tears began to run down her face as she fell to the ground.  "Jessie?" James cried as he watched her drift back into her lifeless state.  

************************************************************************

"Their over here." James heard Jessebelle yell.  "She is going insane.  Shot to kill."  Jessebelle voice ran thought James head.  He carefully scooped Jessie into his arms and ran down the trail looking for Growlie.

"James, Meowth's over here." Meowth called to him seeing James running down the path.  James looked towards Meowth and saw Growlie waiting next to him.

"Start getting balloon ready to take off." James shouted running to the campsite.

"It's not fully patched yet.  The glue is still drying." Meowth explained. 

"There's no time to wait, we have to get into the air now!" James said as he laid Jessie into the basket.  Growlie jumped in and sat next to her.

Meowth didn't have to be told twice.  He immediately started the balloons burners causing the balloon to inflate.  "What did you do to her?" Meowth asked as he dumped their supplies into the basket.

"There's no time to explain."  James shouted as he tossed the last of their equipment into the basket.  "Let go." James ordered as they hopped into the basket.  The balloon began to rise slowly just as Jessebelle ran into the clearing.  

"Fine James.  Stay with your tramp.  But if I ever see you or that slut again, you're both dead." Jessebelle cursed at the balloon as it floated out of her site.

************************************************************************

"Jessie, you in there?" Meowth asked waving his paw in fount of her face.  Her expression hadn't changed.  She lay there still as can be, her hand continued oozing blood, tears flowed down her colorless face, her azure eyes still held terror in them, and she did not make sound.  "What happened to her hand?" Meowth questioned as he turned to James.

He was sitting across from Jessie with his knees pulled up to his chest.  He held his head in his hands and stared at the floor.  "Not now Meowth." James whimpered as he body began to tremble in grief.  

"You know you're bleeding too, right?" Meowth pointed out his shoulder.

James didn't respond.  For a while he just sat there whimpering.  He finally managed to pull himself from the floor and began looking for the first aid box.  

"Are you looking for this?" Meowth asked handing him the kit.

James just looked at him softly.  He took the box from Meowth and crawled over to Jessie.  Meowth watch as James carefully inspected her injured hand.  _'It's a deep cut.  She should get stitches.'_ He thought as he slowly began to clean and bandage the wound.  He looked into her eyes and moaned sorrowfully as he laid her hand down on her lap before tending to his own injury.

"So what happened to you guys?" Meowth asked as he watched James clean and bandage his shoulder.  

James didn't answer, he just out a large sigh.  

Meowth shrugged and decided to drop the subject.  He looked over the basket to see where they were, and then looked up that the balloon.  "We're starting to lose air James." Meowth informed him.  

"How much?" James asked as he lifted his head and wiped his tears away.

"Well that hole I patched is splitting open, it's a slow leak, but it could break off any time." Meowth said pointing up at the patched spot.  "We should just find a place to land for the night." Meowth suggested.

"Yeah, your right.  We're far enough from Jessebelle now, and she said that she wasn't going to try to find us again, so hopefully we should be safe to land."  James sighed looking over the basket.  He saw a small open field outside of the forest.  "That looks like the best place to land."  James told Meowth pointing to the spot.

Meowth nodded and began turning off the burner, causing the balloon to descend slowly.  

************************************************************************

The sun had already gone down when the balloon started to land.  It landed roughly causing every thing spill out and on to the ground.  "Well it was definitely better that when we crash land." Meowth whined as he began to pick up their supplies.

James sat Jessie up against a tree and began gathering wood for a fire.

"Hey Growlie, can you smell any food?" Meowth asked as he started searching for food in their bags before tossing them back into the basket.  Growlie shook his head, but continued looking.

"Once your done picking up every thing, push the balloon into the forest so that it won't be easily spotted." James said as he pilled up some wood and set it ablaze.

"Why doesn't Meowth always have to do the heavy work?" He complained he began to push the basket into the woods.  Growlie followed him trying to help Meowth push the balloon.

James let out a small laugh as he watched them disappear into the forest.  His laugher soon stopped as he looked back to Jessie.  He slowly walked over to her limp body and slouched down in front of her.  "Jessie, I don't know what happened to you, but you have to snap out of it." James sighed staring at the ground.  _'She's always protected me, but when she needed me I wasn't there to protect her.'_ James thought as he looked up into her dazed eyes.  He took her wounded hand in his own and softly caressed it.  "I'm sorry Jessie, I'm sorry I left you, I'm sorry I wasn't there, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." James cried softly as he softy pressed is lips to her bandaged hand.  "I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you again Jessie, I promise." James swore to her as he stood up and looked down to her.  "I just need to get sleeping bags from the balloon and I'll be back." James sighed as he walked in the direction that Meowth and Growlie left in.

************************************************************************

"James there's nothing to eat!" Meowth yelled as he saw James walking towards him.  

"There wasn't any thing last night either.  Do you notice the pattern?" James sneered at him.

"Very funny."  Meowth rolled his eyes.  "How is Jess doing?" Meowth asked.

"No different." James sighed.  "Listen, would you mind sleeping by the balloon tonight?" James asked.

"Why?" Meowth smiled.  "Does James want some alone time?" Meowth started laughing.

"That's not funny Meowth." James said blushing.  "I don't know what's wrong with her, but I want to help." James said taking a more serious tone.

"Yeah sure, me and Growlie can party over here." Meowth smiled as he wrapped his arm around Growlie.  Growlie just responded with a playful bark.

"Thanks." James sighed.  "Try to see if you can finish fixing the balloon before you go to sleep.  That way we can leave as soon as possible in the morning." James asked as he picked up the sleeping bags.

"Yeah sure…" Meowth sighed.  "See he gets a night alone with a girl and we get stuck doing all the work." Meowth chuckled to Growlie.  James started blushing even more as he walked away, hearing Meowth making fun of him.

************************************************************************

Jessie eyes wondered around the cleaning, eventually falling to the fire.  _'Did I dream that, or did James just kiss my hand.'_ Jessie thought as she looked at her injured hand.  "What happened to me, I never freeze like that?"  She sighed as she shook her head.  "James, he saved me.  I froze and he saved me from his father.  He went up against a man with a gun, to save me." Jessie whispered softly.  _'Why?'_ Jessie wondered as her head began to clear.  "Maybe he cares about me." Jessie said to herself smiling.  _'No, he can't.  I'm just letting my emotions take over again.  His mother was right; he should be with someone that can take care of him.  Someone better than me.'_ Jessie thought as she rose to her feet.  "I have to get away from here." Jessie whispered as she made her way into the forest.  She looked back at toward the campsite one last time before she took of running.  _'I'm sorry James.'_ Jessie cried silently.  

She didn't get very far, her head started spinning so bad that she had to stop.  She knelt down closing her eyes and holding her head.  

"You're running away again aren't you?" 

Jessie turned to see James's figure moving closer to her. She wanted to get up and run but her body wouldn't allow her to move.  She felt trapped.  "What do you want?" Jessie spoke thought her pain.

James walked over to her and knelt down to her.  "Jess what's going on." James asked looking toward her.  She forcefully turned her head away from him.  Her body began to shake and tears of confusion ran down her face.  "Jessie what's wrong?" James asked as he tried to look at her face, but she kept hiding it from him.  _'This isn't the Jessie I know.'_ James thought as tears formed in his eyes.

"Jess, where did you go?" James asked as he moved to sit down in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" Jessie growled as she glanced up at him, then back to the ground.

James could only looked at her and shack his head.  "Where's the short tempered, strong headed Jess, the one that I run to whenever I'm afraid, the Jessie that never backs down from a fight, who take on any situation, no matter now dangerous. 

Jessie's head stopped spinning as she listen to James continue.

"What happened to the Jessie that I grew up with, the one that I road bikes with as a kid in Sunny town, the who flunked out of the Pokemon technical with me, the one who chose me over any body else to be her team rocket partner?  What happened to the Jessie who promised me that we would be the best the partners to each other?" James whispered to her softly.  James softly placed his hand under her chin and lifter her head so that he could see her face.  

Jessie looked stunned and she was stunned.  She never knew that James was so in tuned with her.  She found herself getting lost in his sincere eyes as he poured his heart out to her.

"What happened to the Jess that would never run away, the one who hits me when she's mad but then hugs me when she's scared?  Where's my Jessie?"  James sighed as he took her hands in his own.  "Where's the Jessie that I love?" James breathed.  

Silence filled the air, both to nervous to breath.  Jessie head was no longer cloudy, but she was more confused then she had ever been in her life.  James could only stare affectionately at her waiting for a response.  Jessie eyes slowly fell from his face, and then turned her head away from him.

"You can't." Jessie whispered.  She looked back up at him, only confusion registered over his face.  "This never should have happened." She breathed.  She watched as tears began to fill his eyes.  "You deserve someone so much better that me." Jessie whimpered as tears fell from her eyes.

James breath stopped short at what she said.  "You can't possible mean that?" James gasped.  He gently placed his hands around Jessie's face. "Jessie…" He breathed.  He still could not believe what he had heard her say.  "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." James whimpered letting his tears fall.  "Oh Jessie…" He sobbed as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Oh James…" Jessie cried as she buried her face into his chest.  "I love you so much it hurts." She cried harder.  

_'She loves me back.'_ James screamed in mind as he tightened his grip around her trembling body.  "I love you Jessie, I love you." James whispered to her.

"No James, you can't." Jessie cried as she tried to push away from him.  James loosened his hold so that he could see her face, but he would not let her go.  "This can't happen." Jessie cried looking up into his sorrowful eyes.

"Why?" James breathed as placed one hand over her damp face.

"Its not meant to be.  We're too different, you're so gently, so pure, and I'm…."  Jessie tried to control her crying as she pulled her head away from his hand.  She closed her eyes and let her head drop to hide from his eyes.  "I'm just a tramp that has been rotting in you life, you can't love me, no one should."  Jessie said mournfully, she had managed to stop crying.

James felt like he was going to be sick.  He loved her so much and for her to think that no one should care about her was sickening.  "Oh Jess…" James whimpered as he wrapped his hands around her, pulling her into his lap.  He tenderly placed a hand over her cheek, he had started breathing deeply. 

Jessie felt his hand slide from her cheek down to her chin.  He curled his fingers under her chin and slowly lifted her head.  Her eyes were still closed lightly.  James closed his eyes and slowly pulled her face to his.  "Jessie…" He whispered softly as he began to press his lips to hers and pull her into a tender loving kiss.

Jessie opened her eyes, not sure what to do.  She felt James wrap his arm around her waist as he began to make his kiss more passionate.  She could not hide from her emotions any longer.  She knew that James wanted her, he lover her and she loved him, there was no use in hiding it.  Jessie closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.  She began to lose herself to him and passionately began kissing him back.  

James began to lay back to the ground taking Jessie with him.   It was a dream to him, she was kissing him back with a greater intensity than he had could have imagined.  James did not want the feeling to ever stop.  He finally had his Jessie, in his arm and he never wanted to let her go again.  

Jessie pulled away slightly catch her breath, both were breathing deeply and gazing into each others eyes.  James lifted his hand to her face.  It traveled over her cheek then came to rest at the back of her neck.  "Jessie, I don't care what anyone says or thinks.  You're my Jessie, your perfect for me, and you deserve to be loved."  James breathed.  "Loved by me." He finished still breathing heavily. 

Jessie eyes lit up with happiness.  She finally realized what he was telling her.  It didn't matter what other people thought about her.  In his eyes she was perfect.  He loved her for who she was and didn't want her any other way.  Jessie smiled joyfully down to him.  He could only smile back at her.  Jessie laughed as she fell back to his embrace.  "I love you James." She whispered into his ear as she nuzzled her head against his.

"Oh Jessie, I love you." James signed as he looked into her eyes.  _'She happy again.'_ He thought pulling her into another kiss more passionate that the one before.  


End file.
